


皮革马利翁先生

by Laien



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 一个区应征人体模特的卡勒姆，和一个雕塑家埃迪，在日积月累中慢慢靠近相爱啦，可能是关于塑造于被塑造，爱与被爱的故事bia，是属于夏天的！





	皮革马利翁先生

**Author's Note:**

> 人体模特卡勒姆/雕塑家埃迪（有原卡司角色出现）

　　Chapter 1  
　　卡勒姆走进画室的那一刹那很忐忑，他听朋友说这里在招纳16-25岁的年轻男性模特，薪酬不错，于是就邮件发了自己的照片过去，附带着身高体重和三围，他自己拿着软尺在床了滚了一圈量出来的，没多久对方就发给了他见面的时间和地点。他有些不安，因为这份工作要求很少，工时和薪酬却令人心动，他最开始只是想随便发封邮件试一试，没抱太多希望，现在他有点害怕那是不是拍成人片的委婉说法。  
　　星期日，在霍恩西路五零二号，卡勒姆走进了那幢蓝色房子，那些抽象或写实的黑白画让他安心了一点儿，他敲了敲办公室的门，没人应答，于是他又去敲了敲画室的门，一个红头发的男人迎了出来，他穿着棕色围裙，棕灰色的泥粘了满手，对方对他露出一个微笑，“你好，请问是想参加课程吗？”今天蒂娜请假了，所以只有他一个人在工作室。  
　　卡勒姆看着这个年龄不大的男人，本以为他是个学生，“不不，我有在网上应征过你们的模特。”  
　　“啊，我记得你，卡勒姆对吧？我是埃迪。”  
　　对方伸出手到自己面前，卡勒姆以前从没像个社会人一样与人正式地握手，有点陌生地伸出手，对方又突然缩回去了，“抱歉……我的手有点脏……”埃迪两只手往围裙上蹭着，但并没有什么帮助，卡勒姆甚至怀疑，那原本是个白色围裙。  
　　“那我们先去办公室里谈一下好吗，卡勒姆？”  
　　卡勒姆发育地比较快，在同龄人里已经算很高的了，但面前的人只比他矮了一点儿，卡勒姆不自觉地踮了踮脚，跟着埃迪走进了办公室。  
　　“嗯，人体模特的工作比较特殊，需要你能长时间保持一个姿势，不过半个小时可以休息五分钟，还有就是最好不羞于展示自己的身体，你能接受裸体吗？如果可以的话就在这里签个字，薪酬和工作时长也都在上面。”  
　　卡勒姆才想起来，朋友和他说起这份兼职时候的坏笑的表情，莱恩这个家伙，怪不得他自己没来，卡勒姆思考了一会儿，他看看眼前这个年轻的艺术家，又想了想自己被看裸体会有什么损失，只是被看着而已，这是艺术视角，卡勒姆果断地写下了自己的名字。  
　　埃迪笑着看着眼前这个小男孩，他们真的很难找到比较合适的男性模特，在纤细和肌肉两个方面达到平衡的那种，他希望这个男孩能接下这份工作，没有别的想法，只是同学们已经画够了褶皱或丰腴的肉体，需要练习一些新的线条。  
　　“如果你准备好了的话，十点钟，我们就需要模特。”  
　　卡勒姆点了点头，他是个星期日不上课，没有女友也没有朋友约，而且还缺钱的青少年。  
　　埃迪带他走进了画室，卡勒姆对画画什么的不感兴趣，他在学校里也只加入了足球社团，那些静坐的屋子里的事儿，他都不太擅长，不仅是画画，还有作业啊，考试啊，都令他头疼。  
　　围绕着教室前方的一盏灯和一把椅子，各种画架分布在周围，一块巨大的黑色幕布从天花板吊着作为背景，彩色的颜料涂抹在架子上，很难分辨它们的主人技艺如何。  
　　在幕布后面，是一间小小的屋子，用高密板隔离开的，里面只有一个小沙发，一个衣架和一块钟。  
　　“这里是你的休息间，只有一个内部可以关上的挂锁，你可以在这儿换衣服。”  
　　埃迪话音一落，卡勒姆甚至都没管是什么时候开始，先拽下了自己的白色t恤，今天天气很热，脱下来会舒服一些，他觉得做人体模特和在家瘫着没什么太大区别，都是不穿衣服，一个姿势不动，然后他的手伸向了自己的腰带，正要把自己的裤子拉下去，一把被埃迪抓住了手。  
　　“不……那个，不是……我们今天只练习上半身的绘画，不……不用……”  
　　埃迪才意识到自己语言阻止就好，干嘛要伸手过去，顿时觉得有些不礼貌，又道起歉来，“不，不好意思。”  
　　眼前的大男孩只是笑了笑，没说话。  
　　埃迪脸红了，他不是想太多，他画画做雕塑许多年，早就已经将人体看成单纯的描摹对象了，可是冷不丁地这么知道身材不错又可爱的男孩子，赤着半身，红着脸对你笑，有点心动也是正常的。  
　　“那个……衣架上是新的浴衣，你出来的时候可以穿着。”  
　　男孩还是笑着点了点头。  
　　埃迪愈发不好意思了，他一个二十多岁的人了在一个还没成年的男孩面前害羞了。  
　　“还有十分钟，十分钟后我会敲门叫你的，你可以休息一会儿。”说完这句话，埃迪就飞速地逃离了这件屋子。  
　　卡勒姆觉得这个年轻的艺术家还挺有意思的，如果要用个形容词，他可能会说是可爱的。  
　　10:00  
　　埃迪还没敲门，那个男孩就自己走出来了，穿着干净的白色浴袍，修长的双腿从下摆延伸而出，埃迪觉得奇怪，他有点担心会不会再发生刚才的情况。今天是一些初学者在画室，而且很多年轻女孩儿在场，他担心会引发什么风波。  
　　“大家好，今天我们要练习男性上半身的结构练习，大概三个小时，我会在过程中指导大家。”  
　　他转身对着卡勒姆，示意可以脱衣服了，卡勒姆松了松浴衣的腰带，富有技巧地拽两边的袖子，只有上半身暴露在空气中，他的肌肉很匀称，不是那种有些粗犷线条的类型，但因为长期的足球训练，恰好与青春期少年的身形十分搭配，他的皮肤也很白，不知道为什么，卡勒姆觉得自己可能是晒不黑的类型，夏天在外面踢球染上一些小麦色，冬天的时候就褪的差不多了。  
　　埃迪满意地看着男孩，感慨蒂娜的眼光还不错，她是个还挺有天赋也够认真的设计系学生，在埃迪这里兼职，埃迪很喜欢她，但是和蒂娜喜欢自己的那种喜欢又不一样，为此还苦恼了一阵子，还好年轻人的感情像夏天的一阵热风，来的快去的也快，过了两个学期，蒂娜就改喜欢隔壁星巴克的帅气店员了。  
　　埃迪在教室中给那些连结构都没搞对的学生们修改讲解了一番，然后回到自己的座位上，他在练习泥塑，某种程度上也是个初学者，但他对这个方向非常感兴趣，有预感自己这个脏兮兮的泥水匠形象还要维持很久。  
　　卡勒姆看着这位老师在房间中不断走动着，对着每一个学生微笑，轻声温柔地讲解，还会接过他们的笔在画布上修改，虽然他不懂绘画，但是如果自己的数学老师也能像这样的话，他至少不会不及格的。然后这个房间里唯一的动态生物也坐下了，但他面前没有画板，而是一个转盘，上面是一堆木条和铁丝拧结在一起的奇怪组合，还裹着很多锡箔纸，卡勒姆好奇地看着埃迪，然后艺术家熟练地从揉捏着那些褐灰色的水性土，开始往构架上贴，很快，卡勒姆能看出来那是一个躯体的样子了，艺术家揉捏着纺锤状的黏土条往他的作品上贴着，看起来毫无章法，用木片似的卡勒姆叫不出名字的工具一点一点削着压着，埃迪坐在卡勒姆的左前方，于是当他旋转转台开始忙碌起肩颈的部分时，卡勒姆看清楚了那个泥塑，那些条状的黏土变成了肌肉和筋脉，削压的动作让它们变得顺滑，旁边的学生也瞟了一眼老师的作品，惊讶地长大了嘴巴，毕竟她才只画完了结构而已，埃迪又把转盘转了回去，在细致确定肌肉线条的时候，他开始更多地参照模特，几乎是看一眼卡勒姆，低一次头的频率，专注地不得了，卡勒姆看着埃迪这样注视着自己，有时候还会眯着眼睛，用手比对，那双骨节分明沾满泥土的手，横越在他的视线和他的身体之间，他突然想到妈妈总是说认真工作（work hard）的男人才是最帅气的，以此来鼓励他努力学习，但他这时候才真切地感受到了。  
　　三个小时过的很快，期间他有回后面的小房间躺几分钟，保持一个姿势不难，但不得不说还真的有点儿累，每次到时间时，埃迪都会敲着门，轻声喊他的名字，很亲切的那种，好像他们相识已久，卡勒姆不禁有点庆幸莱恩那个家伙恶作剧地给自己介绍了这个工作。  
　　埃迪整理着手边的东西，蒂娜发简讯说她会带披萨过来当午饭，叫他留一下那个新来的家伙，他有点迟疑，今天接待他已经有点窘迫了，不知道怎么说才好。  
　　有几个姑娘磨磨蹭蹭地收拾着画具，是附近高中的学生，她们总是最后晚到也是最早离开画室的，今天也不知道是怎么了，也许并不急着回家吧。  
　　画室里的几个小女孩们非常喜欢这位年轻又温柔的老师，他有着非凡的艺术感受力，那双绿眼睛里也总是盛满羞怯的笑意，但只限于欣赏，青春期的女孩们更痴迷于那些运动型的橄榄球队员们，所以因为这一点迟迟没走也就说的通了。  
　　卡勒姆换好衣服，单手拉着双肩包在肩上，看着埃迪还在他的转盘前整理着，他该过去打个招呼的，可是几个女孩子突然凑了过来。  
　　“嗨！”  
　　卡勒姆笑笑看着她们。  
　　“你叫卡勒姆是吗？今天晚上，波托贝洛路七十三号的酒吧有个party，我们想也许你会感兴趣？”  
　　“抱歉，我得回家照顾孩子。”  
　　几个女孩愣在原地，不知道该怎么办，许是太惊讶了，这个模特看起来和她们差不多年龄啊。  
　　埃迪做足了心理准备拯救这场尴尬的对话，“蒂娜带了午餐过来……在办公室，卡勒姆……”  
　　“好，我马上过来。”  
　　卡勒姆笑着搭上了埃迪的肩，搂着他往画室外走，女孩们这时候明白了，这个模特可能是老师的一个朋友吧，估计已经结婚生子只是看起来年轻吧，于是便讪讪地离开了，还感慨着怎么不错的男孩要么就早定终身，要么就不爱妹子。  
　　埃迪惊讶地看着这个突然靠过来的男孩，不明白怎么回事儿，他不是叫他吃饭吗，怎么变成勾肩搭背的样子了，还是夏天，卡勒姆身上的热度，投过单薄的衣物传递到他手臂上，埃迪的脸不自觉地发烫，他真的很少与人有肢体接触。  
　　蒂娜看见一个年轻男孩搂着自己羞涩的老板进门来，几乎要以为那是他的男朋友了，互相自我介绍过后才知道是画室新来的模特。  
　　他们坐在办公桌旁啃着便捷的披萨，含糊不清的声音闲聊着。  
　　“你这么年轻就已经有孩子了吗？”  
　　“当然不是，骗人的啦，我妈都不让我交女朋友呢。”  
　　年轻人总是熟络地很快，阵阵笑声从房间里溢出来。


End file.
